Henry Mitchell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Henry´s history. Henry Mitchell is the chief of police for the San Francisco Police Department. He is the mortal husband of Paige Matthews and the father of their three children, the twins Tamora and Pandora and their adoptive son, Henry Junior. History In Charmed Little is known about Henry´s background. He grew up in foster homes. Because the social agency kept moving him around whenever he got close to someone, he developed a fear of opening up to other people, including Paige. But later, he learns to overcome that fear. Henry used to be a parole officer and in 2006, Henry met Paige when she was protecting a future whitelighter. Paige first used her healing powers on Henry after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery. Because her love for him was so strong, it awakened the power. She revealed to him that she was a witch soon after that, a revelation he took rather well - while he was certainly confused about aspects of Paige's life as a witch, he never became afraid of her or the life she led. Henry proposed to Paige at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge soon after. Paige and Henry finally wed in Halliwell Manor with their close family and friends present. A while after the Ultimate Battle, Paige got pregnant with twins: Tamora and Pandora Mitchell. More than a year after, Paige saved Junior from his biological mother´s womb. Paige and Henry adopted Junior who they thought was a mortal but ended up being a witch-whitelighter hybrid. A few years after Junior´s adoption, Henry was offered to turn into Chief of the Police Station and soon after, the Mitchell family moved onto Prescott Street, to the house in front of the Halliwell Manor. In Destined As the Chief of the San Francisco Police Station, Henry is of great help when the magic issues are mixed with legal issues. Henry professional path inspired his son who got into the police department to start his training. Junior started to be just a cop, but he was more into the detective thing and is finishing his training on that field. This is something that leaves Henry proud: his adopted son following his steps. Love Life *'Paige Matthews' :Henry married Paige Matthews in 2006 in a small ceremony at Magic School. The couple had twins together and adopted a third child, a boy. The family currently lives together at 1328 Prescott Street in San Francisco. Professional Life Henry began his police career as a parole officer for the SFPD. He frequently captured criminals and attempted to get them back on the right path. After several years as a parole officer, Henry made his way up to Chief of the police department. He manages the SFPD and new recruits, while occasionally assisting with the more interesting cases at the department. Notes & Trvia Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Halliwell family